Commercial landscape maintenance operators have a need for mowers with multiple cutting chambers. Further, landscape operators using multi-blade riding mowers tend to handle grass clippings in one of three modes: a side discharge mode, a rear discharge mode and a mulching mode. A side discharge mower is often utilized when clippings are being captured and moved off-site. A rear discharge mower may be utilized when the turf being cut is particularly thick, so that, it is advantageous to discharge grass clippings from all of the cutting chambers. Mulching works best when the depth of the cut is limited so that the remaining turf can accept finely chopped clippings without forming unsightly clumps and windrows. Because operators may encounter different requirements for cutting grass either with the same lawn or at multiple locations in the case of a professional operator, it would be advantageous to have a riding mower with multiple cutting chambers which is capable of operating in at least two of the above described modes.